


You Belong With Me

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Ridiculous, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why can't you see? You belong with me - you belong with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Very silly, very short requested piece about drunk!Jean doing karaoke and Marco totally (or maybe not) loving it.
> 
> Requested by [nerfleburger](nerfleburger.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! (Lyrics to implied music belong to Taylor Swift.)
> 
> \--

_ “Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you seeeeee - you belong with meeeee!”  _

Marco had always been weak to Jean’s antics, always the first to laugh when Jean did something even remotely funny. Even once they were an item, and Marco didn't feel the need to put the effort into flattery that he once had, he still made sure to laugh whenever Jean cracked a joke, chuckle whenever he said something witty, because he wanted Jean to know just how amused he was by him. He wanted Jean to feel good, because Jean made him feel good, even when he wasn't trying. (And he was usually trying, at least when it came to getting a laugh out of him.)

But this was something altogether different. This wasn't Jean putting on a private show, looking to pull a laugh from his boyfriend. This was Jean, drunk and free of his inhibitions, belting out music that Marco didn't even realize he knew the words to, in front of half a dozen of their friends. It was the kind of thing Marco knew everyone would be talking about for weeks if not months, the kind of thing no one would ever let die, within their social circle. It was a damned shame none of them -save for Marco, perhaps - were sober enough to think to record it. This was a prime opportunity to laugh, especially given how terribly off key Jean was. 

And yet, Marco couldn't bring himself to. 

There was something about the way Jean sang, passionately thumping his hand against his chest as he did, that seemed so genuine. He wasn't trying to impress anyone. He was just enjoying himself, expressing himself -  _ being _ himself. Funny, yes - but it was also breathtaking to watch, seeing Jean without a care of what anyone else thought, if only in that moment. With a warbling, shaking, drawn out note, he pointed at Marco, dispelling any doubt that anyone in the bar may have had about the two of them dating. He blew Marco a kiss between choruses, and Marco couldn't stop himself grinning. 

It was ridiculous. It was hilarious. But Marco wasn't laughing. Smiling ear to ear, mouthing the words along with Jean as he finished his song, he watched Jean clumsily spin in place, chest swelling even as he had to look away for a moment, embarrassed and afraid Jean was about to fall. 

He was an absolute idiot, that night, but he was  _ Marco’s _ idiot, and as Jean sang his last line, Marco replaced his usual laughter with loud applause, determined to make sure Jean knew just how much he adored him, laughing or not. Jean sang all the louder, for it.

_ “Standing by you, waiting at your back door, all this time, how could you not know, baby? You belong with meeeee - you belong with me.” _


End file.
